


Broken Deal

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Romance, Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-27
Updated: 2009-08-27
Packaged: 2018-09-06 19:57:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8766994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Sam and Dean deal with the aftermath of Dean's deal for his soul.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

  
Author's notes: (Season 3-Dean has now 6 months left in his deal)

This is my first attempt at this...so if you could leave reviews, I would appreciate it. Be honest, I can take it. :)   


* * *

The deal was done, the dust had settled. Dean glanced at Sam, who was sitting across the room lost in thought. Dean wondered if he was thinking about that day 6 months ago when Dean had finally broken the news of his deal to bring Sam back. Sure, it was a "hellva deal" (Pun intended) but he knew that could have not survived a life without his brother. He gave up his soul, had 6 more months to suck air but none of that mattered. Sam had cycled through the 7 stages of grief a dozen times by now and Dean was afraid of what Sam would do now. When Dean's time was up, would Sam then be the one that couldn't live without his brother? He needed to talk reason into Sam but he knew what his brother would say. Just like last night, the conversation had gone nowhere same as every time they discussed the situation. Sam would get that "broody" look, just like he always did and scream "There's GOT to be a way, Dean!" The conversation always dissolved at this point, every time. There was no sense in fighting about it. Dean prayed that he would find a way...a way to break this fucking deal and get back to life as he knew it. Even as he had this thought, he knew life would never be the same. So much had happened, progressed, in the past 6 months. Years of confusion over right -vs- wrong had disappeared when he told Sam about the deal. It's funny how the worst news can somehow turn into the best reason to find your path in life. Sam had, of course, been extremely angry and Dean was sure at some point in the argument that he would be slugged in the face. Then a calm had settled and Sam seemed suddenly resolved, committed. He had put his hand on Dean's shoulder and looked him in the eye.

"I'll find a way Dean."

"Sure Sammy, we'll figure something out, we always do. This time is no different. Hell, every deal can be broken." Sam had chuckled and the tension and anger left the room. Sam lightly punched Dean in the arm.

"Besides, You're probably too rotten for hell, dude. You'd show them all up."

There was a lot going on in both of their minds as they moved over to sit on the couch to watch the game. Dean noticed silently but approvingly that Sam seem to sit a little closer than normal. 

"Hey Sam? You 'member this place?" he said with a gruff, fighting to control the quiver in his voice. Sam had cleared his throat lightly, a blush coloring his cheeks.

"Sure, we, uh, stayed here years ago, right? It's fancier than those crap motels that we normally stay at," He laughed.

"Yeah, we had some good times in this town, that's for sure. That's why we're here...good memories to make it easier for me to tell you about the deal I made."

Dean knew that Sam was remembering all the details from that night so long ago. Dean knew the details by heart...it was the first time he had told Sam that he thought they were soul mates. They had stayed up all night talking and discovering what that meant. 

Sam now leaned into Dean on the couch and as Dean leaned in to kiss him, Sam leaned past and grabbed the TV remote. Dean quickly tried to remove the hurt look off his face and settled back into the couch.

"Games gonna be good! Yeah..."

Sam chuckled under his breath which only added to Dean's hurt. Sam clicked the TV off and settled into the thick couch cushions.

"Dean..."

"Nah, Sammy, turn the game back on, I just wanna enjoy the rest of the day."

Dean felt Sam leaning closer and he could feel Sam's breath on his neck. He involuntarily sighed, knowing that no matter what evil they faced, he and Sam had found a way to erase it all, even if only for an evening here and there. What had started as teenagers discovering their sexual appetites had grown to full grown desire. Sam was the only person Dean would allow in his heart and that was the way it should be. Dean felt Sam's soft lips gently start in the middle of his neck, working up to his chiseled jaw. 

"Dean," Sam breathed, "I don't think I can lose you. It's not an option. I need you."

"Sammy..." Dean started.

He felt his breath catch and he could feel tears welling up. He fought them back and cleared his throat. Sam gently kissed up to Dean's closed eyes. He kissed both eye lids while pulling Dean's face closer to him. Sam kissed Dean tenderly at first but then the kiss ignited something animalistic in Sam. It happened every time they kissed, the world fell away, leaving only the two of them. Not brothers but somehow soul mates that needed the other to survive. Sam tried to slow his heart, slow the kiss...and slowly they contained the emotions that overtook them. Dean felt Sam's warm hands moving down his chest, knowing Sam wanted to enjoy every moment. Sam's hand caressed every ripple of muscle, slowly tracing over Dean's abs with the tips of his fingers. Dean shivered in response and began to laugh.

"Damn it, Sammy. You're killing me here."

This time Sam would not rush anything. He needed to make his brother see they had to find a way, to give him a reason to fight. Sam slowly worked his way to the bottom of Dean's tan shirt, pulling it gently over Dean's head. Dean stood up and took Sam by the hand. 

"Come on," he breathed. They walked to the bed and as they reached the side, Sam stopped. 

"Dean, you know I love you right?" Dean nodded.

"Ok so here's the deal, no matter what the outcome, we make every second you have count, do you hear me?" Dean answered by pulling Sam down on the bed. He helped Sam remove his clothes, taking a moment to look down the full length of Sam's long body. He knew every piece of him by heart. He knew where to kiss, where to touch. He reached down and pulled his own jeans off his body. 

 

"Dean!" Sam shouted. 

Dean jumped. "What great timing," Dean lamented.

"Tell me you fucking heard that! Someones outside the door," Sam continued.

Dean stood with a start, grabbing his Beretta off the table beside him. He made his way to the door with Sam right on his heels. He looked out of the peephole and saw a flash of red. He quickly snatched the door wide open with one movement, gun extended.

"Holy shit!" the source of the red flash exclaimed. "What the hell dude? I've got your friggin' pizza!"

"We didn't order any fucking pizza," Dean shouted.

Without another word, he slammed the door shut on the guys face.

"Jesus Dean! What the hell! Why so pissy?" Sam questioned. 

"I'm just on edge Sammy. Give me a break here, eh?"

"Yeah, we both are so just relax a little, alright? Let's just get some sleep, we're both exhausted," Sam answered.

Sam headed to the bathroom to shower.

"Hey, I'll only be a minute," He called as he headed through the bathroom door. Dean heard Sam's belt buckle hit the smooth title floor and it was too much. He headed to the bathroom as well. Sam was already in the shower, so Dean took his clothes off and pulled back the flimsy shower curtain.

"Hey, make room there, Bigfoot," he teased as he stepped in. Sam turned and in a moment, his lips were locked on Deans. Dean moaned softly and backed up against the shower wall. Sam's tall and and toned body leaned in on him. He could feel Sam's hard dick pressed against his stomach muscles. He reached to put his hands on Sams hips and try to pull him closer. Deans own cock was rock hard now and pressed back against Sam. Sam reached back and grabbed a bar of soap. He ran it across Deans chest and down to his dick. The tips of his fingers made contact with the head of Dean's cock. Sam lathered the smooth contours and then dropped the soap to the bottom of the shower. He ran his hands up and down the length of Deans dick over and over, his lips still pressed to his brothers. Sam thought, for the millionth time, that there had to be a mistake with their DNA. When he kissed Dean, when he was inside Deans warm body, it was just RIGHT. The last 6 months had sealed the deal. They discovered a bond that went deeper than any sibling bond could. Sam silently wished daily that he would find out that John wasn't his father, that way he and Dean could stop "sneaking around" and be free to do what they chose. Maybe this "demon blood" thing was the key. He wish he knew more about it all.

Dean moved around Sam to stand under the cascading water, feeling hot all over now. He felt himself starting to cum. Sams large hands moved over his dick with perfection. His body tensed and he groaned loudly.

"Fuck Sam! Oh man...." 

His body tensed once more and he felt a stream of heat leave his body as he came. Dean gently kissed Sams neck and bit lightly on his ear lobe.

Sam laughed. "Easy there tiger, I'll get my turn, don't work me up yet," Sam kidded, "Hope you're not tired."

Dean winked and stepped from the shower. 

"Take your time Sammy," he called, wrapping a towel around his waist. In the room, he pulled on a pair of boxer briefs and chuckled to himself as he heard a loud but muffled moan from the shower stall. 

"Hey Sammy! You think pizza guy would kick my ass if I order a pizza? I'm frickin' starving now."

"Probably but go ahead," Sam laughed, "But tell him to hurry. You've got a busy night."

"Yes sir," Dean saluted. 

The last few months had been some of the most simple in Dean Winchesters life. They hunted evil sons of bitches, which gave him satisfaction. The way he figured, if he was going to hell, he would tip the scale a little before he checked out. Then at night, he and Sam enjoyed just being together. They had found that just playing cards or sitting at a bar together seemed better than it had before the "deal". There was no pressure, they just enjoyed every moment as Sam had smartly requested months ago.

"So where to next, Sammy? You found anything interesting?" Dean asked.

Sam was dressed and exited the bathroom. 

"Nah, not really. Some weird lightning in Aberdeen, Ohio. Small place, probably nothing. Guy died on a nature trail in Jersey. People saying they heard him talking to himself for days-throat cut when they found him but he was supposed to have been alone at the time."

"I guess we should check that out for shits and giggles. You see if anymore weirdo deaths happened? Any patterns?"

"I still need to research a little more...I was interrupted," Sam teased.

"Fuck it dude. Don't research tonight. I saw a bar down the street. Let's see what they have to eat."

 

The bar was almost empty and dark, just the way the boys preferred lately. They had always lived this hunters life and it was lonely with a lot of secrecy mixed in, but they certainly didn't need the complication of the random stranger right now. Sam was focused on finding a way of Dean breaking his deal most of the time. They needed all the time to concentrate they could muster.

Dean ordered 2 huge burgers and looked to Sam, inquiring as to what he wanted.

"I'll take a burger and could you please bring us a bottle of Jack," Sam answered.

The waitress/bartender nodded and left.

"That all for you, Sammy?" Dean teased.

"Don't you think I'd share with ya, Dean? If you want, I had planned on getting a bottle of Bacardi to take back with us to the room."

When the waitress returned with the bottle of Jack and two ice cold glasses, Dean quickly said, "Hey sweetheart, can we get that food to go? Something came up. Thanks."

 

Back at the hotel, the boys never touched the food. They had come in and headed straight for the bed. Clothes were strewn around the room. Sam sat on the edge of the bed while Dean knelt on the floor in front of him. Sam moaned as Deans mouth wrapped tightly around his cock. He twirled his tongue around Sam's whole head and licked expertly across the slit. Sams eyes never left Deans face, watching as every few minutes Dean smiled. A muffled groan escaped Dean's lips.

"You taste it, don't you Dean? You want me to cum in your mouth but I'm not going to. I'm gonna fuck you until you scream, Dean. Then maybe I'll cum for you. You hear me?"

Dean looked at Sam with a look of such desire and well, pure lust, that Sam almost lost the edge he had in his voice. Sometimes it was the puppy dog look that undid him but either way, Dean's eyes constantly cemented his place in Sam's soul. 

After a few more minutes of eagerly sucking Sams dick, Dean released his mouth with a soft pop. He wrapped his hand around the base and stroked Sam's hardness. He kept his head bowed but allowed his eyes to steal a glance at Sams face. Sam grabbed a handful of Deans hair gingerly and pushed his face back to his dick.

"No No. You're not done, Dean."

Dean grinned and lowered his mouth to Sam's full balls. He always kept them nice and smooth for Dean. Dean knew that as he took Sams balls into his mouth that Sam had to be ready to cum. Deans dick was rock hard just having Sam in his mouth. If Sam came, Dean was sure he would too. Sam still had a hold of a tuft of Deans hair and he pulled again.

"Get on your back Dean. NOW," Sam ordered. 

Dean obediently stood and grinned sheepishly at Sam. Before he could say a word, Sam spun him around and roughly shoved him on his stomach on the bed.

"I changed my mind. Get on your knees."

Sam knelt behind Dean and roughly grabbed his hips. With one fluid motion, Sam's dick was inside Dean.

"Oh shit Sam. God that fucking feels great."

Sam slammed his cock over and over into Dean, feeling himself so close to cumming.

"You need me to cum inside you, don't you Dean? You need to feel my hot cum fill you, don't you? Tell me damn it!" 

"God Sammy, just do it please. You KNOW I need it, I fucking need you....Sammy, I won't ever leave you, just cum for me."

The resolve Sam had disappeared, heat worked it's way down his body and he felt himself start to cum inside Deans tight hole, over and over...wave after wave.

Then Dean came...softly at first, he had barely touched his own cock but feeling Sam shoot his load got Dean off. As he came, Dean moaned louder and louder.

"Sammy. Oh my God, Sammy. I...fucking....love....you." He caught his breath and felt Sam pull out of him.

"Christ Sam, such a hard ass when you wanna be," Dean said as he flopped onto his back on the bed. Sam laid down next to him.

"Damn straight," Sam joked right back.

Even though they were both dead tired, they stayed awake damn near all night talking. As Sam finally started to drift to sleep, he felt Deans warm body press against his from behind.


End file.
